


And It's A Wonderful Time (To Make You Mine)

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Single Parent AU, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: Working in the ER at Christmas isn't all that bad, as Jemma discovers when she finds an old university crush there one night. And as it happens, it turns out the feeling is mutual.//A FitzSimmons Christmas Fic
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell & Jemma Simmons
Comments: 16
Kudos: 65





	And It's A Wonderful Time (To Make You Mine)

It was late, midnight having both come and gone. Snow was falling thick and fast outside, the flakes of white seemingly dancing against a curtain of inky black.

She was working all throughout the holiday period, working the later shifts, not that she minded. She had no family, no one to spend Christmas with, and she’d rather those who could be home with their families at this most magical time of the year where. That didn’t mean she wasn’t exhausted, however. She was. Injury after injury was seen at the ER, and she had just sat down for her break, mug of coffee on the table beside her when her much needed break was interrupted by one of her fellow doctors.

“Jemma,” Lincoln said, popping his head around the staffroom door. “Emergency in room 084.”

Sighing, exhausted, she grabbed her mug and emptied the remaining coffee down the sink and rinsing the mug. She knew that the next few nights, the next few weeks would be chaotic, where she would be run off her feet. It was the Christmas period, with the New Year closely gaining on them, so she had been a fool to think there would be time for rest.

“Who and what?” she asked, taking the file from him as they walked side by side down the corridor. Flicking through the pages gave her what she needed, but she always felt more confident hearing it from someone else before going in and helping whoever it was that needed help.

“Young girl, seven years of age, broken wrist from falling whilst in the house. X-ray has been taken. It a break. You can read the rest there, but it just needs a cast then they can be discharged.” He stopped outside room 093. “I have a patient in here, but page me if you need me.”

Jemma nodded, and continued her walk down the corridor, flicking through the last few pages of the file. The patient was Aoife Fitz, seven years old. With this being one of the few times she had been to the hospital, there wasn’t much more in the notes, except some basic personal and family history, but what she had was enough to help her. And all being well, she would be home and in bed within a few hours.

Standing outside the door, she took a breath to compose herself, knocked and then entered. Inside she found the girl, holding a stuffed monkey close to her, broken wrist resting on her lap, sobbing softly sitting on the bed, swinging her legs back and forth as her father spoke to her, obviously in an attempt to soothe her. But upon seeing her, the father, a one Leopold Fitz, stepped back so that she could make her way towards the girl, Aoife as was written on the file.

“Sorry for the wait, she explained. “It’s just that time of year.” But the father shook his head and told her it was okay so she continued. “So what happened?” she asked Aoife, wanting to hear, crouching down so she was eye to eye with the small girl, who’s blue eyes (exactly like her father’s) were full of tears. But the girl never spoke, choosing to remain silent instead, and looking to her father for support.

“She fell when we getting ready for bed. Slipped and fell on the carpet and she can’t… she can’t move her arm.” He seemed distressed, upset. Not that she blamed him. Spending Christmas in the ER how anyone would want to spend it. “I just feel… I feel awful.”

“Nonsense,” she said, shaking her head and casting a glance up at him. “These things do happen from time to time. I know that growing up I spent more time in hospital

“Now Aoife, I see you’ve broken your arm. Do you know what I need to do to make this better?” Aoife shook her head, unsure of what it was that needed to be done to make so Jemma continued speaking, telling her what would happen next. “I need to wrap your arm in a cast. A big plaster.”

“Will it make it better?”

“Yes, it will. It’ll fix your bones and make your arm better. And I see you have a friend, what’s his name.”

“Mr Monkey.”

“Okay, then would Mr Monkey like a cast too?”

Aoife looked at her father once more, but he just gave a reassuring bop of his head, telling her it was okay to speak to her, and looking at him, there was something familiar about his face, something that reminded her of someone, of something but she couldn’t place it. And it was annoying her slightly.

“Yes please.”

This was all that Jemma needed. It was a technique that worked time and time again; using the child’s stuffed toy to help show them what would be happening and how the treatment would be going. It also helped to show them they weren’t alone, that someone they loved was going through something similar to them. “Now, we wrap his arm like this, round and round and once it's done…” she cut the bandage and pinned it closed, nice and tight around Mr Monkey's arm so it wouldn't come off. “We close it up but for you, we have to use some clue. Then in a few weeks time, you come back here and we’ll have a look at your arm, but you can’t take this off, alright?”

Mr Monkey nodded his head, making a promise not to remove the bandage until the next hospital appointment.

“Good, now let’s get this arm fixed.”

Overall, it didn’t take long for the plaster cast to be applied. There were a few moments when she had to pause, to allow for the wave of pain that Aoife was experiencing to pass, but overall, it was a relatively easy experience. Once it was finished, she turned her attention back to Aoife's father, the man with a face who had been bugging her the whole time she had been in the room. Aoife, now in a plaster cast, was standing by the door, obviously excited to get going and return home, eager to celebrate Christmas.

“Now, Mr. Fitz…”

“It’s Fitz. Just Fitz.”

“Fitz?” she asked, finally placing the face. It had been bugging her all the time she had been here, but now, finally, it had come to her. “You went to Cambridge, didn’t you? Graduated with honours in bio-engineering?”

He flushed bright red as if embarrassed to be recognised but he nodded. “Yeah, yeah. That’s me.” He gave an uneasy smile. “It’s been some years hasn’t it?”

He recognised her. He somehow recognised her, and for some unknown reason, it caused a jolt in her stomach, her heart to skip a beat.

Jemma nodded. “It has been.” In fact, it had been many years to be precise since she had seen him, the two of them having only shared several classes together whilst in university, and even less time together.

She had been smitten with him. Everyone had seen that, Lincoln constantly telling her that she should ask him out. But she never had the courage, and as the months passed, they turned into years and things had never moved passed the acquaintance stage with them, the one group project they had worked together being the most interaction they had had during their time as students.

Now, he had moved on with his life, had started a family. The unrequited love of a university crush, never to be known.

“How are you?”

“I’m fine,” she told him which was the truth. She was fine. She didn’t need to get into the nitty-gritty about all that had happened in the years since they had last seen each other “Just been rushed off my feet tonight.”

“Yeah, I guess we best be getting out of your way, not holding up the whole ER with some idle chitchat.”

She gave a soft laugh, the grabbed the clipboard that had been sitting on her desk. “Is there anyone else here that I need to get or… Anyone that I need to call?”

“No. Just us two. Her mum’s… well her mum’s not around anymore.”

“Oh.” A beat. A pause. Silence between them as she realised what she had done. “I’m so sorry.”

But Fitz shook his head. “Don’t worry about you didn’t know. It’s just us two, isn’t it Monkey?” He pulled his daughter closer, wrapping a protective arm around her.

Aoife nodded, beaming up at Jemma with her stuffed monkey held close to her. “We’re a team.”

Fitz smiled down at his daughter, and then cast a glance at the time on the clock. “I suppose we best be getting home, make sure we’re asleep for Santa arriving.”

“Excellent, I just need you to sign this and then that’s you good to go.” She passed him the clipboard and a pen, and he scrawled his name along the bottom and took the paperwork that he needed to take. He was halfway out the door when he turned around, Aoife in the corridor.

“And Jemma…”

She smiled at him, looking up from her notes. “Yes?”

“Merry Christmas.”

***

“Jemma,” Lincoln said, once again popping his head around the door. “There’s someone in…”

“Emergency room 084, I got it.” She smiled at him, once again rising and emptying her coffee down the sink, rinsing the mug. “What is it this time?”

But Lincoln shook his head, the two of them walking side by side down the corridor. “It’s Fitz again.”

“Again? Is everything okay with Aoife?”

“He wanted to talk to you about something, he didn’t say what. He’s waiting in the main ER for you.”

This time, she took off at a gentle jog down the corridor, scared that something had gone wrong. But when she reached the ER, she found him standing there, at the edge, leaning against the wall and scrolling through his phone.

Relief flooded through her when she saw there was nothing immediately wrong but that didn’t stop the questions from escaping her. “Fitz, what is it? Is everything okay?”

He cast a glance over her shoulder, around the crowded ER. “Is there anywhere private that we can go?” He seemed anxious, upset about something but what it was, Jemma couldn’t put her finger on it.

Jemma looked around, and took his wrist in her hand, guiding him outside. The air was cold, the wind freezing her the moment that she went outside, but it was better than being in there. It was quieter too but Fitz seemed to ease up a bit.

“I wanted to thank you for the other night. For helping Aoife.”

“Nonsense. You don’t have to worry about it at all. She’s a lovely girl, and I hope she’s doing okay.”

“She’s fine. Right as rain. It’s like nothing ever happened to her. But that’s… that’s not why I’m here.”

This… this is what threw her. If Aoife _wasn’t_ the reason that he was here, then _why_ was he here? “Fitz?”

“I want to ask you out. For dinner. I just… all throughout uni… I had a crush on you and seeing you the other night…” He gave a laugh. “I don’t think that it ever went away, and I just thought… it’s been years since Aoife’s mum walked out on us and I just… I wanted to try this… try us?”

“Ask me out? For dinner?”

He nodded, reaching up and rubbing at the back of his neck. Clearly this was making him nervous. “Yeah, yeah. For dinner. A date. Just me and you. But only… only if you wanted.”

“Fitz, I would love that.”

“You would?” He seemed genuinely shocked and confused at the fact that she accepted his proposal. “A dinner…”

“Fitz, what you said about having a crush on me during university. I felt the same way, I feel the same way and trying this, trying us… that’s something I would love to try.”

His whole posture relaxed, a smile spreading across his face. “How about Saturday? I can…

“I can call you after my shift, we can work something out between us?” She grabbed her pen and took his hand scrawling her number on it. “I’m off on Saturday if you want to go out then?”

“Saturday works for me. Listen, I have to pick up Aoife’s from a friend’s house. But I’ll call you this evening and then I’ll… see you at the weekend?”

“I’ll see you on Saturday,” she told him, watching him as he went before she headed back into the ER, a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Posting? Shocking!
> 
> I really hope that you enjoyed this Christmas fluff! It was so much fun to write. Thanks for checking out, feel free to leave a comment about what you think!


End file.
